


Deep Greens and Blues

by Valonia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valonia/pseuds/Valonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing about being a teenaged father, Stiles thinks, isn't that he'll soon have to deal with a crying baby in the middle of the night, or diapers, or any of the major inconveniences that will come along with the baby itself. The worst part is that the person who is currently gestating said child isn't speaking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Greens and Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [**eternalsojourn**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsojourn)'s Procreation Celebration (http://eternalsojourn.livejournal.com/17280.html).
> 
> Title is from "Sweet Baby James" by James Taylor.

The worst thing about being a teenaged father, Stiles thinks, isn't that he'll soon have to deal with a crying baby in the middle of the night, or diapers, or any of the major inconveniences that will come along with the baby itself. The worst part isn't even the whispers or stares he's been getting in the hallways (honestly, he's been getting those off and on for a while even before this). The worst part about Stiles Stilinksi becoming a teen dad is that the person who is currently gestating said child isn't speaking to him. Or taking his calls. Or even allowing Stiles to be within 10 feet of him without taking off for places unknown. At least Derek isn't in high school anymore. As much as it sucks that Stiles has no way of knowing where Derek is at a given moment, it would be so much worse if the whisperers and starers got hold of the fact that the person Stiles knocked up is a dude in his twenties (not to mention that whole werewolf thing). 

So maybe they weren't very careful. But Stiles would like to point out that he was missing some vital information about werewolf physiology when they had gone the whole no-condom route. Stiles had been a virgin, Derek's werewolf healing implied any STDs that he might have had (which Derek had insisted were none, ever, but still) wouldn't have survived, so hey, might as well go latex-free, right? And if Stiles wanted to try every possible combination of ways that he and Derek could get with the sexing, including Stiles on top from time to time, why not, right? Right? 

The thought that anyone could come out pregnant from this had never even crossed Stiles' mind. Before he'd have considered that as a possibility, he'd have had to run through options of being killed by hunters, various shapeshifting creatures, other werewolves, or a hundred other bad things that could result in his involvement with Derek. 

Not that what's happening now is a bad thing. Maybe. It's an inconvenient thing, for sure, and a disappointing one, considering Derek won't have anything to do with him. But the idea of a baby (Stiles is 95 percent sure it'll come out as a baby, and not like, a wolf cub), a baby that's half him and half Derek, a soft, (mostly) sweet smelling little dude or lady who Stiles can cuddle and spoil... Stiles doesn't think that's a bad thing.

Stiles had suffered some betrayed looks from Scott, but overall Scott is Stiles' best friend for a reason, which includes his ability to support Stiles no matter what ridiculous situation he gets himself into (to be fair, that works both ways). Of course, Scott is refusing to talk to Derek, so he isn't much help on that front. He also handed Stiles a Babies R Us catalog in the middle of history class, talking loudly about a registry and prompting the current rumors swirling about him. Popular opinion is that Erica is the one who he put in the family way, and her disappearance from school is treated as concrete proof that this is correct. 

Of course, gossip in Beacon Hills travels far and wide, which led to Stiles having a series of uncomfortable talks with his father. Stiles hadn't bothered to lie this time. He hoped that by the time the baby was born, he would be on good enough terms with Derek to at least get to have joint custody of the kid, and that would require his father knowing about his impending grandchild. So while he started with the easier facts (no, I didn't impregnate Erica, and no, I don't know where she is), he'd had to work up to the more difficult and awkward ones (werewolves exist, Scott is one, also Derek, and oh yeah, Derek and I were dating for a while, and yeah, apparently male werewolves can get pregnant, and also I'm going to be a father). Stiles' dad had taken all of that in with tremendous grace, considering he didn't pull out any weaponry or threaten anyone. Privately, Stiles is certain that if he were the pregnant one, that part would have gone differently. There had still been plenty of lectures about responsibility and consequences, and Stiles is now expected to quit lacrosse and find a part-time job. 

Isaac has been less than helpful, despite Stiles' efforts to recruit him to the cause of “let Stiles have any contact with Derek, come on, please.” Jackson, despite vowing to never come near any of them again, has become a very reluctant messenger of Derek's whereabouts and well-being. Derek is fine, Stiles hears, grumpy because his belly is rounded and his ankles are swelling, but healthy and avoiding seeking out any dangerous battles. Stiles counts his blessings that Derek seems to care about the safety of the baby, even if he's written off Stiles. 

Which actually, even Stiles isn't quite concrete on the details of why Derek has shut him out. Even once Scott had declared himself a non-member of Derek's pack, Stiles still checked in on everybody. It was surprising when Jackson had slipped easily into the pack dynamics, but Peter of all people had given a speech about belonging that seemed to smooth any rough edges. Stiles avoided any situation where he might be alone with Peter, but otherwise, it was remarkably comfortable to spend time with Derek, Isaac, and Jackson, and then as time went on, he increasingly found it pleasant to spend time with Derek alone. 

Their courtship (ha) had begun mostly with Stiles blurting things out about Derek's attractiveness and Derek looking pained. But after a while, Stiles could read Derek's non-expressions (as well as the actual ones) to understand that Derek wasn't rejecting Stiles outright. What felt like decades passed before either of them actually made a move, but things had moved triple-time after that. Stiles had spent many night fervently thankful that his dad worked a lot of nights as he wrapped himself around Derek. Of course, the times that his dad worked days were easy enough to negotiate as well, and he's still not clear on all the biological issues here, but with the frequency they'd managed, Stiles is vaguely surprised that there's not a whole litter inside of Derek.

Which was probably one of many thoughts that shouldn't have been spoken out loud in front of a pregnant werewolf, but the timing didn't imply that Stiles' stupid mouth had been the cause of Derek banishing him from his sight. Derek had kept the pregnancy to himself for the entire first trimester, although Stiles had known that something was going on. Derek had still been happy enough to take Stiles into his bed (or surprise Stiles in his own), but afterward, he was more pensive. Stiles hadn't noticed Derek talking much about the future when they'd first hooked up, but he found that Derek avoided talking about it completely as things progressed. Stiles had wondered if Derek was planning to break things off, so when Derek had told Stiles he was pregnant, he was part triumphant that he'd noticed something was off, part relieved that he wasn't being dumped, and about forty parts each of confused, irritated, and excited.

So it turned out that Alpha werewolves were especially designed for breeding, and that werewolf anatomy was surprisingly non-heteronormative about how that might happen. Male Alphas could become pregnant as well as impregnate. (Stiles had been dying to ask how female Alphas went about impregnating female partners, but it didn't seem like the right time.) There hadn't been any same-sex Alpha pairs in Derek's family, so he had been unaware of the possibility. Apparently Peter had filled in the details, which Stiles knew would have been as painful to Derek as the fact that his own body had conspired against him. 

After Stiles had recovered from his initial shock, though, he was his usual energetic self, making big plans about what awesome toys he would now be able to buy (for the kid, of course, but if Stiles got to play by himself for a while, that was okay too. It would be a while before the baby would appreciate the wonders of Transformers). Derek had even joined in on the planning, seeming relieved at Stiles' reaction. Stiles had taken to rubbing one hand idly against Derek's belly when they lay together, chattering to the kid about their plans and how awesome it would be to have them for dads.

So at seven months, when Derek was starting to ignore Stiles' calls and be elsewhere when he showed up, Stiles hadn't thought much of it, other than to text Derek that he missed him along with several name suggestions and carry on with his day. It wasn't until two weeks had passed that he resorted to corralling Jackson into messenger duty. Jackson was his regular indifferent-seeming self, but Stiles had seen real regret in his eyes when he told him that Derek didn't want to see him, and didn't have anything else to say. Stiles had flipped out, wondering if something was wrong with the baby, but Jackson had assured him that wasn't the case. Derek just didn't want to see or talk to Stiles. And he wouldn't say why.

Stiles had limited himself to one text per week after that. He wasn't going to stalk Derek, but this is his baby, too. He needs Derek to at least talk to him. He can't take another hour of this, not knowing.

He certainly doesn't expect to run into Peter Hale in the grocery store, of all places. Stiles pins him to the freezer case with his shopping cart before he can think about the ill-advised nature of that action. Peter looks at him, one eyebrow raised.

“I could throw you across this building if I wanted to,” he says lazily.

“Where. Is. Derek.” Stiles grits out, and he's startled at the rasp of his own voice.

Peter only looks at him, and Stiles tightens his fingers on the metal of the cart. His hands are vibrating slightly as he grips, and Peter begins to look uncomfortable. 

“Deaton's,” Peter finally replies, and Stiles pulls the cart aside.

“Something's wrong, isn't it,” he says, but he's already halfway out the door before Peter can answer.

Dr. Deaton's waiting room is teeming with wolves, which is impressive, considering there are only two of them there. Stiles holds up a warning hand to Isaac and Jackson, but they only glance at him and continue pacing. They're each making a circle in opposite directions, brushing shoulders when they pass one another. Stiles continues back to the exam rooms.

He hears a shout – Derek – and begins to run. Derek is laid out on an exam table, his jaw clenched and belly distended. Various monitors beep around him. He is pale and sweaty, and Stiles grabs his hand, then drops it hurriedly. He's still not sure why Derek had shut him out, but he doesn't want to make things worse.

Dr. Deaton comes into the room, syringe in hand. “Stiles.”

“What's wrong, what's happening?” Stiles swipes at the tears welling in his eyes. 

“It's dangerous, Stiles,” Derek speaks, and Stiles grabs his hand once again. Derek can shake him off if he doesn't like it. 

“Have you been here this whole time?” Stiles asks. “Because I may have to murder you, if so.”

“Just since yesterday,” Derek squeezes his hand. “I-- Peter told me what would happen. I guess he figured if I was this far along, I should know.”

“Derek. Tell me.” Stiles places his other hand on Derek's belly. 

Derek shakes his head. “It's not safe, Stiles. Didn't you wonder how the baby would come out?”

Stiles had actually spent plenty of time decidedly not thinking about that, relative to how the baby had gotten in there. He had figured, Deaton, scalpels, c-section, they'd figure it out when the time came. And it wasn't time yet, it was closer to eight months than nine.

“He'll cut it out of me,” Derek nods toward the veterinarian. “The baby almost always survives. But the parent-- he has to keep me from healing in order to get the baby out.”

“And so you decided to block me out and not tell me any of this? Would I have even known when the baby was born?” Stiles grips his fingernails into Derek's hand hard enough that he'll feel it. 

Derek looks at him helplessly. “I knew you'd love the baby no matter what. But if we didn't survive, Stiles, I couldn't do that to you.” He closes his eyes. “I know what that's like. We both do.”

Stiles' planned response involves some loud noises, but Deaton interrupts before he can speak.

“Peter wasn't operating with complete information,” he says, injecting the needle easily into Derek's arm. “If Derek, or you,” he says pointedly, “had come to me, I would have told you more. Peter is right, generally, this is a risky situation. And it's never foolproof. But one important factor in the outcome is the Alpha's partner.” He withdraws the needle and disposes of it. “Remember the mountain ash, Stiles?”

Stiles nods. He could never forget that moment, when he was all too briefly able to do something to help his friends, despite his persistent humanness. 

“The baby needs to come out, Stiles. The longer we let this go on, the worse it will be for both of them. I need you to focus your will on Derek and the baby. Focus on them both being healthy and safe.”

Stiles looks down at Derek. He kisses him gently, smoothing his hair back from his forehead. Derek groans as he draws back. Stiles moves his hand to rest on Derek's heart, leaving the other placed on Derek's belly. He closes his eyes and pictures the baby. Hair, most likely dark, eyes tightly closed, ten little fingers and toes... he opens his eyes. 

“The baby, is it a boy or a girl?” he asks. 

“We did an ultrasound just before you came in,” Dr. Deaton replies. “It's a boy.”

“Justin,” Derek says softly, and Stiles never had never told him, so he must have seen the gravestone on one of his visits to the cemetery. _Justine Stilinski, 1969-2004. Beloved wife and mother._

Stiles nods and closes his eyes once more. A baby boy. Justin. His baby boy, and Derek's. Healthy, crying. Breathing. He pictures Derek next. He doesn't imagine him as he sees him here on the table. He pictures him running through the woods, doing pull ups, leaning over Stiles. Smiling. Healthy. Healed. 

His hands never press down harder, but Stiles can feel energy thrumming beneath them. He opens his eyes, but he is still in that place, with the happy and healthy Derek and Justin. He sees Derek holding the baby, kissing his head gently. In his mind, Stiles embraces both of them, arms around Derek and the baby gently pressed between them. 

“Stiles,” Dr. Deaton speaks. “We need to do this now. I need you to move your hand a little higher up. Don't stop what you're doing.”

Stiles watches the scalpel cut into Derek as if it's happening in a dream. Derek gasps and his heart speeds up under Stiles' hand. Stiles remains focused. Derek, healthy, painless, he focuses into Derek's skin. Justin, calm and ready to be born. Whatever Deaton had injected Derek with must have slowed his healing, because Stiles can see the incision grow wider and wider. There is a lot of blood, Stiles notes with detachment. 

“I love you,” Stiles speaks as Deaton reaches his gloved hands inside of Derek. “I love both of you. I need you both.” His own voice sounds like he's underwater. He watches as Deaton pulls his hands back out. The baby is covered with blood and not making any noise. Breathing, Stiles focuses. Deaton cleans the baby quickly, and Stiles sags slightly as his wails fill the air. Isaac and Jackson are suddenly in the room, and Peter lurks in the doorway. Stiles is focused on Derek now. The heartbeat is still strong beneath his fingers, but Stiles moves his hands down to either side of the open incision. 

Heal. Strong, healthy, happy Derek. Holding his child. Holding Stiles. Safe. Healing.

Dr. Deaton is pulling Stiles' hands away gently. “That's enough, Stiles, that's good,” he murmurs. Stiles looks down. His hands are bloody and shaky, but Derek's abdomen is no longer open. The incision is still there, but healing and scarring even as he watches. Drops of liquid are beaded on Derek's skin, and the doctor wipes them away. 

“The baby?” Stiles asks, and Isaac is placing him in Stiles' arms. He's so tiny, Stiles is afraid of crushing him. He's so small, but he's perfect. Tears well in Stiles' eyes once again, and he lets them fall freely. His son. Stiles moves to the head of the exam table. Derek's eyes are closed, but his chest rises and falls in a steady rhythm.

“He'll still need to rest for quite a while,” Dr. Deaton says, and Stiles looks at him, overwhelmed by gratitude. Justin yawns, and Stiles is captivated by the sight. His son, here in his arms.

Stiles calls his dad while the other wolves take turns holding the baby. He rushes to Derek's side when he sees his eyes flutter open. Derek still has a lot of apologizing to do before Stiles will fully forgive him for his disappearance, but that doesn't keep him from leaning down and kissing Derek with all he's got. 

*

Officially, the mother of Stiles' baby had taken off, leaving the child with him. She had given birth at home, so she hadn't registered his birth. Unofficially, Stiles' father had pulled strings with about everyone he knew to get the proper documentation taken care of, and Derek would start the process of second-parent adoption as soon as possible. 

Derek moves into the Stilinski house without fanfare and with the somewhat begrudging blessing of Stiles' dad. He doesn't even seem to mind that Derek moving in means frequent visits from the other wolves. Whenever Justin is in the room, his grandpa seems to forget all about the messy circumstances of his conception and birth, even if he categorically refuses to change any diapers. Derek stays at home with the baby during the day, and still manages to pay for the bulk of the baby's expenses by way of some mysterious financial source. 

Stiles' dad is holding firm on the need for Stiles to work in addition to going to school, and so it isn't until dinnertime that Stiles gets home to see his partner and son. Which means that he's tired and hungry when he picks Justin up, and he's completely unprepared for the furry little face that blinks at him.

Derek, the master of understatement, says, “You look surprised.”

And really, Stiles doesn't know why he would be. This is Derek's son, after all, and his very anatomy had altered to let this baby be born. Of course he would be born a werewolf. As Stiles looks down, Justin smiles at him, revealing two tiny baby fangs. It's as adorable as it is disturbing.

Stiles sighs and crosses the room to kiss Derek. This is his life now. A small-town teen father still living with his dad and surrounded by werewolves. And as hard as Stiles may try, he can't wish for anything different. He hands the baby to Derek with another kiss for each of them.

“If he starts chewing on the furniture, it's not going to be my problem,” Stiles tells them both, and goes to find something to eat.


End file.
